


Moonlit Skies

by crabtreedoug2017



Category: original story and characters - Fandom
Genre: Broken Bones, Bullying, Disrespect, Drama, Gay, Hitting, Hospital, M/M, Romance, Sex, Teenager, Yelling, assplay, bj, highschool, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabtreedoug2017/pseuds/crabtreedoug2017
Summary: I gazed up at the moonlit skies, wishing so hard to feel less hurt than I do now. Relationship after relationship; ending in nothing more than pure pain and a desire to end myself. They’d tell me they love me so. They didn’t love me so. Because we fall for words, not all words are true. It’s the actions behind them we should fall for. That was my mistake all this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part of a TRILOGY! Please read The Beach Sunset and Lunatic after this story.

    I pulled my knees up to my chest on the cement and sighed. The cold air felt like razors as I inhaled. A small flake hit my nose and my whole body shuddered, perhaps a light sweater isn’t quite enough for a day of snow. I thought to myself as I rubbed my frozen stub of a nose. I pulled out my phone, waiting for my boyfriend to show up. He met me here every morning, the same time for the past few months without fail. Today, he wasn’t showing himself. I needed to see him. A huge argument had broken out last night, an argument because he felt I was becoming too close to my best friend Alexx. it didn’t used to bother him much. Alexx would sit opposite of him, and then he’d begin to tauntingly sing “Tyler and Alexx sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” More often than not I’d bury my head in my hands. Alexx would sigh, running his hands through his straight blonde hair with a face redder than my nose was today. I stared blankly at my phone screen, smiling about Alexx because now I couldn’t stop thinking about him. My phone vibrated. A message from Adrien.

Hey bud, uh, your dood is over here flirting with Tom.

    Quickly I replied, tears in my eyes “Not again,” I whispered to myself.

He’s...flirting? Are you sure cuz i mean…

Uh, yea bro, he’s flirt-

  Adrien cut himself and I saw him run over from across campus. My boyfriend chasing after him. “Buzz off, whore!” shouted Adrien to him. I rolled my eyes and backed up against the wall. “Great,” I mumbled to myself as Adrien grabbed my shoulders, breathing heavily. “D-Dude, he kissed Tom like...like something’s been going on for a while.” I held my fist to my mouth, inhaling deep, holding back tears. “You have to be kidding Ade.” Adrien shook his head, “I’m sorry man.” I pinched the bridge of my nose, and bit down on my quivering bottom lip.

*Beeeep*

The first bell went off. I gathered my things off the floor and hurried to my first period class. I brushed past Alexx before getting into the classroom, lucky for me, there was no assigned seating in this class. “Alexx…” I whispered shakily into his ear. He turned to me, his aqua eyes staring into mine. “Whats wrong Ty?” he asked me kindly and curiously. “Please sit by me, I need to talk to you.” I whispered again, looking at the floor, letting a single tear drop onto the grey tile of the Chemistry classroom. He put his arm over my shoulders and led me to two stools at the back of the class, a lonesome table with nobody else around it.

“So whats up T?”

“Well…” I took a deep breath, my lungs burned with the smell of Comet and PineSol from cleaning the table and floors. “He… likes Tom.”

Alexx gave a confused face, “He likes… Tom? How do you know that?”

I felt my eyes well up, I slammed my head onto the table and held up one finger. I sniffled and sat back up. “Adrien saw him kiss Tom this morning.”

“Sam kissed Tom? When did Sam start kissing people like him?”

I shook my head, my voice wavered, “I don’t know.” I whispered, looking up at Alexx’s handsome face.

“Are you good?” Alexx asked, studying my face.

I bit my lip and shook my head again, “Help me Alexx,” I said, looking him dead in the eye, mine filled with tears beginning to spill to my cheeks.

Alexx hugged me and told me to just relax. I inhaled again, but began sobbing.

“You never cry man, c’mon.” Alexx told me, holding my shoulders back, studying my pathetic expression yet again. Alexx motioned to the instructor and then he led me into the hall.

“So…” said Alexx, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“I have no clue,” I said looking at him, I had finally stopped crying.

“Well. Adrien and I could always go and teach him a lesson or two. Or we could go talk to Tom…?”

I flushed, the idea that he was willing to do this for me was intense. My eyes went out of focus and I felt something brush against my cheek, warmth on my lips. Electricity shot through my body and everything turned white before I shut my eyes.

“What was that?” I asked Alexx, covering my mouth, still tasting him on my lips.

He held both his hands in front of himself and struggled to push the words from his mouth.

“I-I’m sorry Ty… I don’t know what came over me I just…”

I advanced closer to him and placed him in another lip lock. “It’s okay Alexx” I said, preventing myself from making eye contact with him. He bent down slightly, to get on my level, he then lifted my head from my chin using his index finger.

“What is this?” He asked staring at my eyes. I shifted nervously on my feet.

“Uh. Uh. I don’t-I don’t… know?” I shrugged.

“D’you want it to be something?” Alexx asked me, still staring intently.

I looked away and stood up straight, he did the same.

“I think I do, Alexx.” He sighed sharply and rounded the corner.

He was pacing. I slid down, back to the wall and folded my knees to my chest again and looked at the glass ceiling. I crossed my legs and folded my hands, waiting for Alexx to come back.

    Alexx rounded the corner again, his face red and serious. “Come here,” he said and took my hand, he pulled me to my feet and the release bell rang.  He pulled my hand into the bathroom, took me to the end stall and backed me to the wall. He put his hands level with my ears on the wall behind me. His face inches from mine.

“What is this?”

“I-I don’t know” I answered.

“Are you trying to get back at Sam? Because I don’t want a part of that Tyler.” He said coldly.

I shook my head vigorously, “Nothing like that I promise!” I looked at him, trying to make him understand.

“I don’t know Ty…” Alexx halted mid sentence as someone walked in the door.

“TYLER.” A stern voice belted. I cowered closer into the corner of the stall.

“Alexx..” I said in a small voice. I grabbed the arms of his blue oversize sweater and pulled him closer to me.

“Tyler I know you’re in here damn it, Tom had last class with you and he saw you run in here.”

It was Sam.

Alexx whispered and pointed up. “Window..” there was an open window just above our heads. It led to the back of the school on outer campus but it was my best bet to get away from Sam, i didn’t want anything to do with him.

“Climb on me to get up there,” Alexx whispered again. I nodded in obedience. He put one hand out and I stepped onto it, then onto his shoulder.

“Tyler I’m sorry.” I heard Sam say. “It was unintentional, an accident.”

I slid off of Alexx back, “Stop dude don’t!” Alexx told me as I unlatched the door and walked out. My arms folded over my broad chest.

“How is it an accident Sam?” I asked him hotly.

He gave me a shrug, I scoffed, then he replied. “He-”

“Did you try and dodge Sam?”

“Yes a-an-”

“Likely story,” I cut him off. “You’re a fucking football player Sam, I’ve seen you dodge, if you wanted to you could have missed him completely, there would have been no kiss.”

The bathroom door popped open, Adrien walked in, airhorns blasting from his phone.

“Adrien, what the fuck?” Alexx groaned.

“Are you guys fucking? Cuz if you are, don’t right now. You can continue once I’m done peeing.” He put the phone on his head and headed for a urinal.

Sam stared at Adrien wide eyed.

“One, why the fuck didn’t you say hi. Two…” Sam clears his throat. “ALEXX WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!”

“Shitbiscuts.” whispered Alexx from the stall.

Sam returned his monstrous gaze to me. “What were you two doing ALONE together in a bathroom stall?”

I looked back at Adrien, who shrugged and zipped his pants. “Stop staring at my dick, Ty.” and he walked out “As you were.” he said, bowing out and turning the volume of his airhorns up as he shut the door.

Alexx watched Adrien leave and he then walked out of the stall slowly. Sam shoved me out of the way, sending me to the dirty floor and he grabbed Alexx by the collar of his shirt. Backing Alexx against the wall he repeatedly asked what Alexx and I were doing in the bathroom together alone. Alexx looked at Sam, then back at me, he cracked a wicked smile across his face and he licked his lips seductively. I looked at him and mouthed what are you doing? He winked at me and grabbed Sam’s wrist. Sam looked at Alexx somewhat afraid, yet somewhat peeved.

“You sure you wanna do this tough guy?” Asked Alexx tauntingly.

“Try me.” said Sam, trying to act tough, but Sam was nothing tough, he could only pretend to be when it came toe to toe with someone who knew what they were doing.

“I have an idea...let go of me real quick Sammy,” Alexx said flirtatiously.

Sam groaned and released Alexx, Alexx then kissed Sam’s cheek, he patted it gently and then wound up his arm. Sam winced as Alexx slapped him in the face full force. Sam stumbled back and came running at Alexx like a crazed bull. Alexx moved aside and Sam failed to stop before a puddle, he slid and smacked into the wall.

“Score!” Shouted Alexx and he ran over to me “Let’s go babe.”

“W-What? Babe?” Sam said pained, struggling to get off of the floor. “When did this happen Ty?”

I bit my bottom lip and gave a wry laugh, “Uh well, maybe when you uh…” I powered my voice down before I rose back up again. “Maybe when you cheated on me Sam! You told me I was the only one!” I began to shake, containing my rage and sadness. “Why Sam! I believed you, I breathed in every word you spoke and you lied! You lied to me.”

“You can’t believe everything you hear Tyler.”

“But I did Sam.” I said between sobs. I was now sitting on the floor at Alexx’s feet. I gazed up at him, looking pathetic once again. Alexx bent down to my ear, so he did not have to speak so loud.

“Yo, Ty, let’s go, okay?”

“Okay..” I said shakily. Alexx helped me to my feet, he took my hand and we walked to the door. He held it open and we walked out. Leaving Sam, standing by an unflushed urinal, shaking, bright red and close to tears.

    Alexx and i walked to my red and black bronco. I had just got it a few days ago, my license plate had just come in that morning.

“H-R-L-Y-Q-I-N?” said Alexx questionably, he scratched his head and gasped, “Ohh Harley Quinn, duh.”

I laughed, “Yes, I’m a boy Harley.”

“Does that make me a boy Ivy?” Asked Alexx walking closer to me.

I caressed his arm. “I guess so,” I replied biting my lip. “But Harley and Ivy have a lot of um, sex.” I said rubbing the back of my neck nervously and flushing.

“Oh I know they do,” Alexx replied, looking at me sideways.

“Does that mean…?”

Alexx nodded, “mhm.”

I unlocked my Bronco and instructed Alexx to get in. “Hop in, I’m gonna take you somewhere.” He did as I asked and i drove him to my place.

“My mom’s not home so…” I said walking through the front door, tossing my backpack on the cream colored couch. Alexx looked around quickly and returned his gaze to me.

“Really?” he said shocked.

I nodded and took his hand, I pulled his body down lower and whispered “Let’s fuck.” mischievously in his ear.

“Wh-a-t?” He replied, once again shocked.

I pulled him towards my room on the end of the hall and locked my door. I sat on my full size bed and patted the space beside me. I winked and waited for Alexx to take the hint. He scanned the room and looked back at me. He noticed my expression, finally.

“Oh thats too easy, just sitting next to you,” he said leaning in. I took the collar of his sweater and pulled him down onto me. I wrapped my legs around him and looked at him over me.

“Dude already?” He asked placing his hand over my prominent erection.

“I’m super virgin Alexx, c’mon.”

“Well, I mean so am I but I’m not th…” I pulled his head down and kissed him, long and hard like what he was about to experience. I used my legs to pull him closer, so he could feel me. He moved his hand and let himself on me. He began groaning, his pants beginning to pull and tighten. He moved his head down and bit my neck, I noised too. He exhaled in a whistle and sat up.

“Hang on it’s hot in here.” Alexx said sliding off his sweater and school shirt in one tug over his head. I covered my face, turning redder by the second, i could feel my pants pulling tighter and it was becoming a bit painful. Alexx looked down at me. I smiled and moved my hands from my face to sprawled beside me.

“Doesn’t that hurt by now?” He asked pointing to my hard once again. I nodded. “Well…” he said, grabbing my zipper in his teeth. I watched him pull it down, he undid the button and i practically sprang out.

“Dude, commando?”

I laughed nervously, “well i don’t like having the lines on my skinny jeans.” Alexx kept staring at me. I pulled off my shirt and when i got it off he had popped the button of his jeans, the zipper undid itself.

“How about…” I said as i slid my fingers under the waistband of his pants and tugged them down slightly

And then my phone rang. It was Adrien’s ringtone. That asshole. I looked over at my phone and hit ignore. He kept calling, so i placed my phone on silent.

    I continued pulling Alexx’s pants down until his  lower half was fully revealed to me. I took him in one hand and slid it up and down. Alexx shuddered but kept his gaze on me. I felt him begin to pulsate in my hand.

The door then opened and oh fuck. Adrien dropped the bag of Chinese food he was holding, his eyes wide and horrified. Chinese food covered my floor, and Adrien was in the doorway gagging.

“YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU WERE FUCKING!” Shouted Adrien from the hall as he made his way to the kitchen

“LEARN. TO. KNOCK.” Alexx yelled, his face red with embarrassment.

“ H-hi Adrien.” I said looking past Alexx.

He threw a book into the room, and it narrowly missed me, “FIND JESUS.”

“Never!” Shouted Alexx and threw the book back. Adrien walked out, closing the door, leaving chinese food all over the floor.

“So much for the study date Tyler!” shouted Adrien.

Alexx looked down at himself. “Well fuck.” he replied.

“I mean I could.” I said, tucking my arms behind my head and sticking out my tongue. Alexx laughed.

“I want that tongue,” he said.

“Come and get it.” I replied playfully, sticking it out more. In response he took my tongue between his lips and sucked on it for some time before allowing his tongue to explore my mouth. A moan escaped my mouth as his hand grabbed my lingering stiffy.

“I KNOW I KNOW I’M LEAVING TY. BYE YOU SICKOS!” Shouted Adrien as he departed out the front door.

“Wanna keep going Alexx?” I asked, looking up at him.

Alexx leaned into my ear and he whispered, “Beg me.”

I gave him the ‘puppy dog eyes’ and said, “Prince Alexx can we please keep going?” Alexx tightened his grip on my member and began stroking it roughly. I began moaning low, but gasping to contain my noises and hold myself from bursting all over him. With his other hand he pulled down my pants farther and ran his tongue along my shaft. I clenched my eyes shut, I fell back onto the bed and gripped his blonde hair tightly in my hands.

"YO, SLUTS. I’M GONNA EAT THE REST OF THIS CAKE, ALRIGHT?" Shouted Adrien from the kitchen. Alexx turned to the door quickly, he got up and opened the door. He walked out of the room, completely nude and walked over to Adrien. It was obvious when they met eyes because our ears were greeted with, “OH MY FUCKING JESUS DUDE! PANTS! SHIRT! SOMETHING! Oh god you’re huge!” And Adrien’s last response was to run out of the house screaming “It’s glorious!” repeatedly. Alexx and I sighed in relief when we heard his engine rev and the sound of his car fade around the corner. Alexx walked back into the room, stepping over the now cold and soggy chinese food. One of the boxes that hadn’t popped open was filled to the brim with chow mein and orange chicken. Alexx grabbed the unopened box and stuck it on the table just outside my door.

“So, where were we?” Asked Alexx clapping and rubbing his hands together. He began crawling back on top of me. I looked up at him innocently, “We were taking care of…” and I began palming him. He watched my hand for a moment and then looked back at me with a face of awe. I could feel him getting harder and harder, and he began to whine. I grabbed his phallus and began stroking it. He once again began to pulsate and I took him in my mouth.

“Tyler I’m home!” shouted my mother as she walked in the door, hands full of groceries. I pulled on a grey oversize 80’s My Little Ponies t-shirt and grey skinny jeans as I hobbled out of the bathroom, drying my hair with a red and black fluffy towel. I had taken Alexx home about an hour ago, I still needed to clean up the mess of food by my door. “Tyler where did you go boy!” she shouted from the kitchen. I slipped on an unmatched pair of red and black socks and shouted back, “In my room ma, I’ll be out there in just a second!” I sat on my bed and studied my dirtied black sheets. They had faded over the years and you could see wet spots from the events of earlier. I smiled and felt my pants tighten again. I stood up and shifted my jeans quickly, then I strode out of my room to my mother who was back in the front yard emptying the car.

“Hey mom.” I said with a huge grin on my face.

“What’s got you so happy?” she asked smiling back.

I shrugged sarcastically, “I dunno, I just was chillin. Guess I’m just in a good mood.”

She gave a slight giggle and pulled out a few more bags. “You can get the milk and the two flats of water.” she ordered as she marched playfully into the house. “Sure thing mom!” I shouted back as she walked in the front door. I looked up at the clouds, unable to make any other shape appear but ones that matched my mood. I looked back down into the trunk of the car and stacked the two flats of water on each other. With a grunt I lifted both flats and stumbled across the lawn and into the house, slightly tripping over the doorstep.

“Whoa there tripper,” said my mom wide eyed as she headed back out the door. “What, you’re not strong enough for one gallon of milk?” she asked jogging back in and setting the jug atop the stacked flats in my arms. I glared at her and tipped sideways, then forwards and at last I fell over. Sending the milk jug sliding across the floor and the flats of water crushing both of my hands beneath them along with the weight of my chest.

“Fucking ow!” I shouted as i slid my hands out from beneath the dead weight. I glared at my red hands, tingling and pained from being crushed under the twenty four water bottles. I rolled onto my back on the floor. “Fuck me in the ass, jesus.”

“I don’t believe jesus is gay,” my mom replied, shutting the bathroom door. I huffed again and sat up. I lifted the Kirkland water onto our wooden corner dining table and tiptoed over to the milk, as if i were a lion sneaking up on prey. I went down onto my knees and playfully pounced on the jug. I picked it up and placed it in the top shelf of the refrigerator door. I slammed it shut and skipped into my room.

    When i got in there i looked down at my feet, i almost stepped in noodles and chicken again. “I gotta pick this up,” i mumbled to myself, getting on my hands and knees, picking up bits of cold and soggy food from the wooden floor of the halls and the light carpet of my bedroom. I stuffed the overturned boxes with the airborne food and when i finished picking up the solids i took them outside to the dumpster on the corner of the backyard. I walked back in with a damp towel and padded the soiled carpet, then i wiped the greasy wooden flooring. “Tsk tsk tsk Adri,” i said as i finished wiping the floor.

“What is that smell?” asked my mom from directly behind me, covering her nose with the back of her hand.

“Shit mom,” i said turning around quickly, “it would be the smell of Adrien’s mistakes, he spilt chinese food on the floor earlier.” “Mh.” she replied, tapping her chin. “That’s not quite what i’m smelling so i hope the person wasn’t underage.” she said and walked to her room. I sighed deeply and padded over to my bed. I began ripping off the covers when my phone went off. It was a text message from Alexx. I smiled and grabbed my phone from the empty orange chicken box outside of my door on the table.

I think today was the best day of my life...excluding this morning

I laughed and sat on the corner of my bed.

Why Alexx?

Well… I mean if having sex with you isn’t grand, i’m not sure what is

LOL, Yea it was good, we should do it again sometime. I turned beet red and hit the send button, i tossed my phone on the red and black checkerboard poof in the corner of my room. “Kay, i gotta finish this task,” I whispered to myself, continuing to pull my bedding off of my mattress. I looked at my red and black comforter, now on the floor and i shrugged. I pulled off my pillowcases and took the sheets to the washer in the garage.

When i came back my mom was standing in my room, holding my phone with one hand on her hip. I gulped and walked slowly in.

“What’s up mom?” I asked, trying to hide my worry.

“So i was right,” she said shaking my phone and stepping over my bedding.

“Yea, you were…” i said, biting my lower lip.

She scoffed like a teenage girl, “You could’ve just told me you were fooling,” i straightened up. “How old are you again?” she added. “18.” i shrugged looking at the blue sweater i just noticed was still on my floor. She handed me my phone and walked out. Then she added once more, “Just don’t sleep around, i don’t want my only son getting AIDS or HIV or some random and gross STD.” I chuckled and put my phone on top of my dresser, next to my Harley Quinn lamp. I opened my top drawer and drew out a red set of sheets and two solid black pillowcases. I slid on my flat sheet, then my top sheet, i smoothed over my comforter and tossed up my pillows that i just placed into cases. I bent down and grabbed Alexx’s sweater off of the floor. I lied down on my back, hugging the sweater. It smelled just like him and it made me feel so special. I rolled over onto my stomach and reached for my phone, just as i grabbed it Adrien called me.

“Ugh what do you want you roach.” I said as i answered the phone.

“I fucking called it bro,” he said and then hung up. I stared at my phone perplexed and then laughed. I went to my home screen and tapped the messages symbol. I had two unread messages from Alexx.

Hey babe, can i come over tonight? I sorta don’t wanna be home, i feel lonely...also i think i left my sweater there?

Tyty…?

I hugged his sweater tighter and inhaled deeply, enjoying his scent and then texted Alexx back.

Hey, yea, come over and we can COME over. I said with a laughing emoji.

LOL okay I’ll be right there

    No longer than twenty or so minutes had passed and i heard a v10 engine winding down in my driveway. I ran to the window and watched Alexx walk out of a black Silverado 1500. A single thin stripe of red clung just below the window on either side. I heard the doorbell ring “I got it mom!” I shouted as i rounded the corner, nearly crashing into it in effort to run and get the door. “Who is it?”  My mom shouted. “The guy I fucked a couple of hours ago.” My mom groaned from her bedroom and walked out. I opened the door and Alexx instantly reddened when he saw me, then my mom.

“Hey you must be Tyler’s new boyfriend,” my mom said warmly, sticking out her hand for a handshake. Out of a random response Alexx fistbumped my mom’s open palm. My mom cackled and retracted her hand. “Uh, alright,” she said awkwardly. “Uh, well..” she started. “Don’t stay up too late, your father will be home in a few hours and your sisters just got home and they’re upstairs snoozing.” She smirked, “in other words, if you’re loud, i’d recommend mounting each other in your bronco TYLER or Alexx’s Silverado because i do not want to hear it.” With that she walked out of the room, picking up a dirty bowl from the coffee table.

“So, what do you want to do?” asked Alexx.

“I could take you out to dinner?”I suggested, giving a weak smile. Alexx placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded. “Sounds good.” Then he added, “Babe.” I blushed and looked down.

“You’re super cute,” he said as we hopped into his Silverado.

I shook my head after i fastened my seatbelt in the passenger seat. “I’m really not but you are.”

Alexx scoffed, “Yea right.” he insisted playfully and he turned over the engine. “I hope you like super corny love songs Ty.” He said laughing. “They make me think of you so…” “Sounds cute but try this.” I said plugging in my auxiliary cord into the jack of his radio. In an instant i was blasting Andy Black, Slipknot, Korn all the way to Plain White T’s, Maroon 5 and other popular groups.

“Dude are you serious?” Asked Alexx at the first stoplight. “By the way, where are we going?”

I bit my lower lip and shrugged, “Am i serious about what?”

“The tunes dude!” Alexx said looking at me quickly, i could see a fire in his eyes forming. “I’m diggin the music!” I smiled, my stomach fluttered with butterflies. “But seriously man, where are we going?” he said as he pulled over to the shoulder. “How about Tilted Kilt…” I suggested “Sounds good to me” he said and started to drive. “So today was probably the best day ever….” He said turning red “y-yeah it was.” I smirked. We pulled into the parking lot or Tilted Kilt. He just sat there staring. “Hey are you hm…” Alexx kissed me and rubbed his hand up my leg. I could feel my pants getting tight again. I cleared my throat, “Um, Alexx…” I started, “A-are we going to go eat? Alexx shrugged, “I’m not really hungry for the food you can buy,” he said sexily.

My phone rang. I really wished I had put it on silent. Once again, it was Adrien’s ringtone.

“Dude se…” I started as Adrien began to speak.

“Dude, dude.” He said, sounding panicked, “We totally have that fucking project due tomorrow. Dude. Can I come over? Are you and Alexx done shitting on the bible?”

“Uh, im kinda..busy? I’m out, ill finish it tonight okay?”

“Are you sure?” He sounded less panicked now.

I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart. “Yea bro.”

“Where are you, and who- I mean what are you doing?” He sniggered.

“Like I said I am out… And I will finish it I promise.”

“So I can’t go to where you are and hang out?”

“Im out with my family and its a family dinner bruh tomorrow we will go for dinner Ok?”

“Alright.” Adrien sighed, “Talk to you later?”

“Yeah. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Alright, see ya.” He hung up.

“Uhhh are you ready to go in and eat?” I asked “Sure but it is my treat…” Alexx said. We got out of the truck and walked in. “Hello, how many?” The waitress said “Two” I said

“right this way,” she replied

We followed her to a table, and I pulled the seat out for Alexx. He smiled and whispered a “Thank you.”

“What would you like to drink?” The waitress offered.

“A martini” Alexx said jokingly.

    The waitress giggled, “Sorry, doll. We can’t serve that to minors.”

  “Haha I know May I have a Coke please?” Alexx asked like a gentleman.

    “Alright. And for you?” She looked at me, scribbling something onto her notepad.

    “And i’ll take a Coke as well.” I said looking down, trying not to let Alexx see i was nervous. Alexx looks at the menu “What would you like to eat Ty?” I bit my lip nervously, “Um, a salad.” i said nervously, i didn’t want to appear as a pig to him. “Are you serious you never had a salad when we went out to eat before Ty.” Alexx said looking at him. “Well Imma get the Buffalo Wings, nice and spicy just how I like it.” he said with a smile. The waitress came back “Here are your drinks. Are you guys ready to order?” she said with a smile. “Are you ready?” Alexx asked me. I stared at the menu and settled on a grilled chicken sandwich. “Y-yea, sure,” i said looking at Alexx and then the waitress. “Alright what would you guys like?” I looked at him again. “Ill take the Buffalo Wings please.” he said “And ill take the grilled chicken sandwich please” “N-No tomatoes!” i added hastily, turning red as i looked at Alexx again.

“Yo Ty what’s wrong? You don’t need to be fucking nervous just saying.” Alexx told me, looking me dead in the eye. I covered my face and excused myself from the table.

“Where are you going?”

“I-I’ll be right back,” i replied not looking back at him, and i made my way to the front of the restaurant, outside. I sat down on the red bench and watched the cars pass on the freeway, thinking about how much I was messing up with Alexx.  A few moments later he came out with the bag of food and our drinks “I got it to go love.” We ate outside in the truck. “Hey what time do you need to be home Ty?” Alexx asked.

“No curfew, just not too late because we have school tomorrow.” i said covering my mouth as i chewed the last bite of my food.

“Ok yeah my parents think im sleeping over so hehe imma sleep in the truck tonight so… oh did you wanna go see a movie?”

“Nah babe, come sleep with me, it’s fine.” i stared out the windshield thinking of the movies in theaters. “Well what movie do you have in mind?” i asked him

“Lights out and we will sit at the top so no one can see us” He said with a wink.

I swallowed hard and looked at him somewhat afraid, “Well i don’t do well with horror movies, i’m gonna need you all night if you take me.” And then i added, “Is that okay with you?”

“Sounds good to me!” He replied happily, turning over the engine and backing out of the parking lot. When we got to the theater Alexx walked up the house and purchased our tickets, it was now midnight and i had to talk the seller into giving Alexx a ticket for an R rated movie because he was not yet eighteen.

“Popcorn?” I asked him, grabbing his hand and leaning against his body. He nodded and kissed the top of my head. A couple walked by, the girlfriend stared at us disgusted and whispered to her date, “How horrid.” I frowned and shot a dirty look at them as they passed.

“Don’t mind them babe, they’re just jealous because we’re happier than they’ll ever be.” Alexx whispered in my ear as we approached the counter. We both smiled at the boy behind the counter and he stared down at our hands. He gave a look of disgust and took our orders quickly. He took our money as if it were a biting animal and avoided eye contact as if we’d turn him to stone. When we got into the theater and sat down, i fell apart as the lights dimmed. I clutched onto Alexx’s shirt, sobbing.

“Babe, they just don’t understand, everything’s okay.” He said running his fingers through my hair.I sniffled and apologized to him for being so emotional.

“I’m sorry Alexx,” i said with my head buried in his chest still. He wrapped his arms around me tightly after setting the popcorn on the floor at his feet.

“Hey, i get it love.” He lifted my head and brought us eye to eye. “Now’s the time to throw away the past, and forget what other people think, i’m here and i love you, that’s all that matters, not what some straight, looney couple thinks. Let’s enjoy our date okay?” With those words he wiped my eyes and kissed my forehead gently. I placed the large drink that i put between my legs in the cup holder to my left and lifted the armrest that segregated him and i. I leaned my back against him and enjoyed the horror flick on the big screen. With each jump scare i leaned heavier against Alexx and towards the end i was shaking like a cold chihuahua.

“You good tyty?” he asked me at the end credits. I looked at him, pale as a ghost and nodded. I yawned and stretched as the lights brightened back on. “Oh lord i’m tired.” I told him informatively as i stood up.

“You sure don’t ever stay up do you?” He asked me, laughing.

I shook my head playfully and nudged him “eeeNOPE!” Alexx took my hand and we walked down the stairs in silence, i kept looking back at him, when he’d turn his head i’d look away, but i could feel his maintained gaze. Alexx and i piled into his truck and we drove back home, my eyes wide open and scanning the backseat for some paranormal existence. “You looking for Dianna?” He asked me. I looked back at him and nodded “mhm.” When we rounded the corner to my house i saw that all the lights were off.

“Are your parents asleep?” Alexx asked

“Yea, i think everyone is,” i answered. “Uh Alexx.” i started shakily.

“Hey that was just a movie calm down”

“I’m afraid, please don’t sleep in your truck…” I said leaning over and hugging him tightly.

“I dont want your parents to think anything I already messed up with your mom and I don’t think I am ready to meet your dad I mean like really…..”

“My dad leaves at four in the morning tomorrow, i sleep with my door shut and i don’t wake up until five thirty.” I replied, trying to get him to see i was afraid to sleep alone.

“I… I don’t know… If we are in the same room again something will happen im pretty sure..” Alexx said.

“I’m too tired to even get it up,” i said laughing suddenly, then i continued. “I would love to wake up to it though and i think i can keep the noise level down if i turn up my music...I play music every morning while i get ready.” I informed him

“But wouldn’t I need to leave early so your mom doesn’t know I stayed over?”

“Nah, don’t you recall the conversation from earlier, she knows you’re staying over, she will make breakfast for us in the morning.” I said as i patted Alexx on the back and hopped out of the truck.

“Ok I’m good with that.” He said hopping out of the truck as well. When we approached the door I patted my pockets and drew out my house key. I unlocked the door and pushed it open, it was pitch black inside. I took Alexx’s hand.

“Come on lets go to your room.” He said. I nodded and we walked through the darkness towards my room. I popped open my door and groped the wall for my lightswitch. Once i shut the door, i pulled off my shirt and pants and sat on the corner of my bed. I looked up at Alexx, who was now staring at me in awe, checking me out. I stretched out and yawned again.

“Augh,” i noised after ending my yawn. “Are you going to come to bed with me or stand there?”

“Uhh neither” I gave him a puzzled look, then he continued. “Imma just sit right here and just look at you.”

“Ugh, Alexx im practically nude, why babe? And i’m about to fall asleep.”

“Then sleep babe, and I don’t care if you’re nude or not you still look hot. I guess ill come lay next to you but no promises on sleeping for me.” I gave a dry laugh and lied my head on my pillows on the left side of my bed. I nuzzled into his chest and shut my eyes.I could feel Alexx right next to me all night but in the morning I felt him get up. I sat up and opened my eyes.

“Babyyyy where are you goinggg,” i said whiny and groggily

“To make breakfast for everyone.. First impression is everything.” He said kissing me. I inhaled and smiled.

“Ohhh are you a cuisine chef?” i asked rolling over on my back and sitting up.

“Maybe”

“Alright baby, go on,” i said blowing a kiss. “I’m going to shower...i think.”

“Umm can i join?” He said blushing. I stood up and planted a kiss on his lips.

“Sure thing,” i said winking and biting my lip.

“Ok im coming haha, What time is it?”

“Four thirty..two,” i said looking at my clock and shutting off the alarm before it blared. “C’mere.”  Alexx obediently followed behind me to the bathroom.

“We... we do have an hour,” I nodded.

“Yep, what do we wanna do with the hour?” i asked, stripping off my underwear and turning on the water.

“Umm I wonder” He said kissing me, i shook my head, “Naughty boy,” i whispered getting into the shower. “Are you not gonna come in? You’re still dressed.”

“Yeah” He said taking off his clothes. I watched as he took the layers off of his marvelous body. I think he noticed me staring because he had a rather quick response when we met eyes again.

“Will your parents be mad?”

“I guess we’ll find out,” i said, realizing exactly where my eyes landed when i looked down. I covered my body with the curtain and blushed crimson red.

“Its not like I haven’t seen it before” He said walking over to me and grabbing me.”I don’t want your parents to be mad bruh” “They won’t.” I said kissing him and slipping my tongue into his mouth. He made a sound that shot through me like lightning, He touched my face with one hand and with the other started to stroke my shaft.

About twenty minutes later we emerged clean and energized.”

“Hey Imma go make breakfast for your mom, you and your sisters.”

“Okie babe.” i responded, bending over to grab  my shoes from beside my bed.

“Breakfast is ready” he said walking into my room a few moments later. My mom walked out, “Who cooked breakfast? It smells so good!”

“I did ma’am, i’m sorry for not doing a proper introduction of myself, My name is Alexx Mc Culloch” He said sticking out his hand to shake my mom’s. I smiled and blushed. “Well nice to meet you Alexx” she shook his hand and smiled. “Nice to meet you too ma’am.” Alexx said looking her in the eye and smiling. My mom brushed past me and whispered, “I like him so far, i think he’s a keeper.” I smiled and sat down at the table that had eggs, pancakes and orange juice. “Gee Alexx, im used to some scrambled egg if i’m lucky in the mornings.” Alexx smiled and kissed me while i grabbed my fork and began eating. My mom did the same. We got ready to go to school and Alexx rode with me. “When do you need to go home?” I asked once i parked

“Well I’ll just tell them I am staying for a few days and they’ll let me since I am going to be 18 in a few days.” He said with a smile.

“Do you mind taking me to work after school?” he asked.

“Sure, I didn’t know you had a job.” I said with a questionable look on my face.

“Yep I work at in and out to get enough money for my own place and when I do...did you wanna move in with me?” He said fearfully.

“Of course!” I said as I hugged him and kissed him. We got out of the car and walked hand in hand to first period.

    The school day had passed, the sun shone high in the sky. It was just half past two o’clock and I waited outside of the locker room for Alexx to emerge. I heard a thud against the door and shouting from the other side.

“Fucking faggot,” someone shouted, and i heard Alexx whine. The insults kept rolling, i felt pretty sure he was being beaten down in two ways in there. I popped open the door and stepped inside. A boy lunged at me, i ran full force, shoulder first into this boy and the three others behind him. I crouched over Alexx’s quivering body, blood ran down from his nose and onto the floor. His ribcage was cut and beginning to bruise, he was covered in welts and swollen bumps from the force of the group kicking him. The others began to depart, eyeing me and laughing, continuing the homophobic remarks out the door.

“It h-urts,” said Alexx, his breathing labored. I hugged him as gently but as closely as i could, non-purposefully sweeping the tops of my fingers in the blood at his head. I kissed his temple and replied, “I know babe.” I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed 911.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“My friend just got beaten by a group of kids at school.”

“Is he breathing?”

“Yes ma’am but he’s in a lot of pain, i think he may have a broken rib,” i said, beginning to cry.

“What’s your location?”

“The locker room at Westbrook High School. The boys locker room. He just fell asleep please hurry.” I covered my mouth and sobbed.

“We’ll be there as soon as we can, wake him back up and keep him awake.”

The end call tone dialed in my ear as i slowly removed the phone. My hand shook and the phone dropped onto the concrete floor. I placed my hands on him, rubbing one up and down his arm, i patted it delicately, “Babe, babe, please wake up.” I whispered. I adjusted his body so that he was face-up. I caressed his cheek with my thumb, continuing to whisper his name, to ask him to wake up. He just lied there, barely breathing.

My tears kept falling, the shower continued as i boarded the back of the ambulance with him. My mom called my phone, asking why i wasn’t home, my reply left her choking on her emotions. “Alexx was beat, he kept bleeding and he blacked out. They say he may be in a coma from over loss of blood and intense pain.” After i told her, i hung up before she could respond. Upon arrival at the hospital i waited outside the CAT-Scan room, waiting for him to come out.

He was given a hospital room, hooked up to oxygen and monitors, and all night i heard the beeping of it.

Four thirty am, the doctor walked in, holding in her hands, Alexx’s Xrays, a solemn look upon her face. I met eyes with her, half asleep but half afraid.

“Well…” Started the doctor.

“What is it doc?” i said, groggily, my voice cracking. She pinned up the Xrays on a lit board and flicked on the buzzing white light. On his ribcage it seemed most of his ribs were broken, his nose was broken, micro fractures encircled his nasal cavity. I took Alexx’s hand, his heart monitor picked up speed slightly, my lip quivered and i looked at his face. Even broken like he was, he was still beautiful to me. The doctor wiped her eye, “I felt that you two were more than friends.” she said quietly, walking closer. She crouched down beside me and pulled out her wallet, in front was a picture of her and another woman, behind this was a picture of her and a man, hand in hand.

“I’ve been living a lie here.” She told me. I looked at her confused. “Almost everyone believes that this man is my husband, my family, the staff here.” She frowned and pulled out the picture of her and the other woman. “I’m married to her, please don’t tell anybody.” I nodded and looked back at Alexx, i tightened the grip on his hand, i lifted it and kissed it. She smiled at me. “I know what it’s like, although i’m sure it’s a bit worse for the boys.” she stood up and pressed my head to her abdomen, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her hips and tried not to cry. “Honey,” she whispered to me. I let go and looked up at her, she moved her gaze to Alexx, who was now looking at us, giving his best effort to smile through the pain. I stood up, still holding his hand.

“Alexx!” i spoke excitedly, the doctor chuckled and left the room.

“H-ey Ty-Ty.” he replied slowly and painfully. He gave a cheesy smile and pulled me down closer to his face. “I love you tyty,” he whispered as smoothly as he could. I put my head softly on his chest and wept. He placed his arm over the back of my neck, his hand atop my head and rubbed my scalp. “I’ll-be f-ine.” He said beginning to shake. I looked up to see him wipe his eyes, i lifted my head and he inhaled deeply. I sat back down on the stool at his bedside and passed him a cup of water. In moments he had put away sixteen full ounces and he took my hand again, he placed it over his chest. “It b-ea-ts for you...my prince.” He said, his tears beginning to fall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips, he placed one hand on my waist, the other one he feared to move.

“Babe, i was so scared,” my emotions began to control my words.

“I was too.”

“I thought...you were going to die Alexx.” i said beginning to sob.

“As long as i have you i’ll be right here and right here.” he said pointing to my heart and pointing to himself. He was still crying, he wiped his eyes with his palm and let out a weak

sob. “Oh god it hurts.” He said putting a hand to his ribs.

“Some of them are broken babe,” i said frowning and pointing to the Xrays.

“Holy shit will I become a robot?!” he asked smiling

“Haha, no babe. That would hurt anyways” I said and winked he made an attempt to laugh but the inflicted pain made him cease.

    I spent the day with him, but at night they made me leave, except i didn't completely leave.

“Come with me.” the doctor instructed me, leading me down a narrow corridor to her office. “I have a hide-away-bed in my loveseat in here.” she said smiling warmly. “I have sheets over there and pillows in that drawer. I’ll be right back and bring you some blankets from my car.” with that she sashayed out of the room with her keys in hand. I pulled out the mattress from the base of the couch and began dressing the bed. In moments she returned with a stack of blankets, she unloaded them on the sheeted bed. “Sleep well, in about an hour you can return to see Alexx, don’t stay in for too long but you can go back and forth every hour.” she then departed out the door. I blanketed my bed, slid off my shirt and crawled under the sheets. My eyes burned but i stared at the clock until an hour had passed. I stood up and slid back on my shirt, i felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket, it was Adrien.

“Bro where the fuck are you, what’s happening?? I saw the ambulance come and i havent seen you since, that was two days ago Tyler WHERE ARE YOU?” I held the phone, distanced from my ear, squinting pained over his shouts.

“I’m at the hospital with Alexx, didnt you hear what Sam’s group did?”

“No!”

  I began to explain what I walked in on. The whole occasion and how injured Alexx was. I gazed back at the clock.

“I need to go, i’m checking on him, I’ll text you in a bit.” I hung up without waiting for a response.

    I pulled open the glass door and walked quickly to his room. He was snoozing in his bed, with an oxygen mask to prevent him from getting oxygen deprivation in the night. I walked next to him, and took his hand in my own, using the other to run my fingers through his golden hair. He didn’t stir. His heartbeat monitor beeped steadily. I leaned over and kissed the top of his head. “I love you..my prince.” I whispered.

    I lied back down in bed, i had pulled off my shoes, my shirt and placed my phone on the end table. I had decided to let him sleep peacefully. I felt another phone in my pocket, Alexx’s phone. I jumped up and without redressing, ran it to him. I hoped he’d recall the words i whispered in his ear. “If you need anything at all, call me right away.” I went back to bed, and fell into a short, dreamless sleep.

    The days had passed, he was released from the hospital. Alexx was seated in his wheelchair fuming.

“I was in the hospital for three weeks and they never came!” he said angrily, referring to his parents. He balled his fists. “I can’t wait to see the reasoning.” I realized, my mom never came to see him, i reported back home about five times to get clothes, shower, grab some food and refill the tank of my car. She was asleep when i came home. She texted me to see if he was okay but she never came by.

“We don’t care about gays.” Was Alexx’s father’s response. His mom shrugged and nodded in agreement. “And it would be best if you left,” she added. “Look who’s eighteen mr. Alexx.” His father said, he threw a bag at him, filled with clothes. His father looked at me and shook his head in disgust. “You’re an abomination son, the whole lot of you.” i swallowed hard and looked at my feet. “Rot in hell.” he walked us to the door and slammed it shut behind us, he locked it as well.

“Well thats why I didn’t come back…” Alexx said walking away slowly with his hands in his pockets.

I grabbed his hand and walked him to my car “My parents aren’t like that so you can stay with me babe.” I said

“I do have enough money to buy myself a house should we go looking for one?” he asked with a smile.

“Sure but are you asking me to….” That's all he can say until I stop him and finish his sentence

“Move in with me?? Yes I am.” I said with a grin. He gave me a big hug. “I love you Alexx, I know it’s a little soon but i think we’re ready now.” I completed, kissing him firmly on the lips.

“I love you too” he said and kissed me back.

We went to a few open houses but none of them were interesting or matched our interest. The sun was setting behind the horizon. Him and I loaded back into my truck. I turned over the engine and yawned, “I agree with you babe.” He said patting my shoulder. I reversed the car from the driveway of the open house and then looked back at him as we turned onto the road.

“How does home sound, let’s go eat and whatever. Just chill.” He nodded and placed his hand over mine on the center console. “Sounds good,” he said winking. I smirked and boarded the freeway. I cleared my throat. Loudly.

“What is it Ty?”

“Well,” i started. “I feel like maybe we’re taking this too fast? Maybe, it seems so nice now but…”

“But nothing.” he cut me off. “I love you, i want you now and forever, i knew i’d feel this way the day we became friends, the day we began talking.” I looked at him as we halted at a red light.

    Once we climbed my drive, we exited the car and knocked on my door. My mom opened the door, she flung herself onto Alexx and I. She kissed the side of his face, the side of my own, repeatedly. She led us inside and told us to sit at the kitchen table.

“Wait here!” she shouted, sashaying into the kitchen. As she asked, we sat. Moments later she came out with Stouffer’s lasagna, a huge slice on each plate. She placed them down and sat. She inhaled deeply through her nose, picked up her fork, looked down at her food and began to speak. “Your parents called me Alexx,” she began, i bit my lip and he looked down. My mother beamed and cleared her throat. “Looks like you’re my son now.” Alexx looked back up, “What do you mean ms-” She cut him off “Mom.” He looked at her stunned, “What do you mean i’m your son?”

“Well they called me.”

“Yea?”

“And they said…” She looked directly at him.

“Uh huh…?”

“That they don’t want you to come back home because you are in love with my son. My response was that i didn’t care and that i’d love you more than they ever could. I’ll love you like you’re my son, because now you are.” Alexx stared into space, his eyes filling up. He wiped them. “Can i be excused for a second mom?” He said without skipping a beat, she nodded and i excused myself as well. I tailed him to the bedroom. I shut the door, he sat on the bed and began sobbing.

“Alexx? You ok?”

“I guess, i’m half super happy i get to live with you but i’m also half completely heartbroken my parents don’t want me anymore.” I nodded.

“I can understand that.” I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled into his neck. Alexx snorted, wiped his nose with the back of his hand and sighed long and deep.

“Gah, I’m alright babe.”

“Are you sure?” I asked looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

“Yes.” He assured me, looking down at me and smiling gently. I gave a big grin, squeezing my eyes shut as he kissed the bridge of my nose and trailed up to my browline.

“You guys good?” My mom asked, lightly knocking on the door.

“Yea, sorry, was i bit of a crisis...mom.” Alexx replied and beamed back down at me.

“You guys should probably start winding down,” she opened the door slowly. “It’s getting late, it’s almost eight ‘o'clock.” She leaned against the doorframe and looked at us on my bed, sitting there cozily. “Should I worry?” She asked kindly. I shook my head.

“No mama, i don’t think so.” With this she sighed and walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind her.

“Hi babe.” I said, sitting up next to him.

“Hi,” he said with a weak smile. I took his hand, we showered, we wrapped ourselves in towels and trudged out together.

“Bow down to me!” I shouted, holding up a toilet paper roll as if it were a sword. “SHIT.” I responded as my towel fell from my waist, revealing my nude body.

“T-Y-L-E-R…” My mom stammered. “Get to your room.” She cleared her throat and looked away. I turned crimson, lifted the towel and strode to my room. Where alexx sat on the bed cackling hysterically. His eyes were tearing up as he rolled around with his towel in a crumpled heap on the floor. I crossed my arms.

“You know, DUDE.” I said, placing a hand on his upper thigh, brushing my hands against his member. He quit laughing and sat up quickly, pushing my hand away.

“No please, if you do it, it isn’t going to be fun. I’m feeling really emotional right now Ty.” He said with a slight whine.

“Who said sensual isn’t fun?” I replied, kissing his lips weakly, dropping my towel and climbing over him. I brushed my right hand across the right side of his chest and rested myself against his warm body.

“Are you serious Adrien?” I shouted as my phone vibrated and rang loudly. I kissed Alexx again and groaned against his lips as i took a side glance at my phone.

“What, man.” I said, answering his call.

“Yea, you coming to school on monday?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Well, hang on. Allow me to list all the shit you need done.”

I groaned as Alexx bit my ear. Adrien started but then interrupted himself when Alexx bit my neck, causing me to groan again.

“Now’s not the time is it?” he questioned.

“Not really, i’m sorry, a lot has happened and we need a break.”

“It’s fine dude. I’ll see you monday, Peace.” Then the line went dead. I sighed a breath of relief before i took the younger boy down again and bit the crook of his neck gently. I took his hair into my hands and pushed it back. Out of his face. I kissed his nose and brushed my lips across his. Without allowing them to join fully, i slipped my tongue between them. His breath became ragged as i felt his erection pushing on my own.

I rolled over at ten a.m. to see his beautiful face. A slight smile across his lips.

“Who is he?” I shouted at him from across the hall. Years had passed, we lived in an apartment together and while he went to college, i worked to pay for it. Then once he finished he would work to pay for me. On his Instagram page i saw selfies with him and another boy. He had his arms wrapped around this boy. Alexx shrugged.

“Childhood friend, don’t worry.” He told me. Over and over he told me this.

“I think you’re a little too close.” I told him.

“Ah babe, stop your worrying, nothing will happen.”

We went back and forth for months.

My phone chimed during the night while i was on a trip with family. A fragmented text from a friend.

_I think it’s time_

_you threw in the towel Ty_

**_Why would i do that?_ **

_He was caught fucking that other guy behind a building on the campus._

**_You sure it was him?_** By now i felt rage. I felt hate. And i felt unwanted.

_Yea, i’m sorry man…_

I threw my phone onto the floor and entwined my fingers in my hair. I pulled off the ring and shouted as i parted out of the front door.

I came to a vacated area, where a rapid river separated between housing development and forestry.

I fell to my knees, sobbing with the ring still in hand.

I watched the ring get swept by the current and i gazed at the moonlit skies. Wishing so hard to feel less hurt than I do now.

_“Why me?”_ I whispered as i parted with my clothing and stepped into the deep and strongly currented waters.

I watched everything fade into the distance as i pulled my head under.

~Moonlit Skies~

 

 


End file.
